Legends of the Warrior: Redemption
by Halo of Venus
Summary: A new look at how X&G met. Similar to the original series, only expanded and more added. Some things will be different, such as their histories and their futures, but the characters are the same. Romance coming, but not rushed. Plz review.
1. Chapter 1

I

"House maidens for sale! Finest house maidens in all of Jerusalem, and at bargain prices! You, sir! You look like you could use a loyal house maiden. May I interest you in my selection of beautiful, hardworking women. Just for you, eh?"

Apollis' dark eyes stared steadily at the merchant and then glanced behind him at the few women he had locked in a cage behind his shop. "Slaves…" he stated dryly.

"No, no, no!" The merchant defended, "Not slaves. House maidens!" he smiled. "They are looking for strong men, like yourself, to take them home. Give them a place to live in return for the many household duties they will perform. However, once they are legally in your possession, you may use them any way you deem fit. What do you say? You give me twenty pieces of silver, and I give you the freedom to choose which one you take."

"Not interested." Apollis turned to walk away.

"Wait! Wait!" The merchant stepped in front of him, "You are right. Twenty pieces is a bit overpriced. I can see you are a smart man. You know your business, right? Fifteen pieces of silver and I still give you the freedom to choose."

Apollis glanced once more at the women, one of them stood out to him; a young blonde who's clothes were tattered and torn, her pale skin bruised and her body clearly undernourished; a pitiful sight.

"Have your eye on one already?" the merchant asked with eagerness.

"The blonde." Apollis replied.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Marvelous choice! She has Greek heritage. She's a very good worker. She will make you very happy." The merchant dashed over to the cage and began to unlock the door. "Today is your lucky day." He remarked towards the blonde.

"Not so lucky for you, I'm afraid." Apollis whispered into the merchant's ear as he came up behind him, and stabbed his short blade into his back. As the merchant's body slowly drained of life, Apollis set him on a nearby bench and he died there, looking as if he were only napping. Apollis opened the cage and released the captives within.

"Thank you! Thank you!" they shouted as they ran passed him and darted to and fro into the city streets, scattering like raindrops from a storm cloud.

The young blonde stayed behind, too weak to run off with the others. She slowly walked towards the opened cage door, her body aching and her hunger immense.

"I have been here the longest." She confessed meagerly. "I had accepted my fate to die in this cage."

Apollis replied, "Are you truly from Greece?"

"Yes." The young girl nodded her head. "I was kidnapped from my home many months ago."

"I, too, am from Greece." Apollis extended his hand, "My name is Apollis."

"I am Gabrielle. I'm afraid I have no way to thank you for your kindness. No money. No goods."

"There is no need for repayment." Apollis smiled quickly. "Slavery is the business of cowards. My friend and I are headed back to Greece. You are welcome to travel with us."

"I would be honored." Gabrielle replied. "I cannot thank you enough."

"Come, I am meeting my friend at the tavern. There you can eat and rest for a while before we begin our journey."

When they reached the tavern, Gabrielle was surprised to find that Apollis' friend was another female. Of course, this female was no freed slave. She was dressed in the clothes and armor of a warrior. Her raven colored hair flowed down her back like a black waterfall; her body was toned, tightened, and bronzed from the sun. She looked as if she were a goddess standing on the top of Mount Olympus.

"Apollis, my friend, you are on time for once." She greeted playfully as she came forward, "It's good to see you again." Her eyes quickly landed upon Gabrielle. "Hello." She addressed.

Gabrielle felt the cool and crisp gaze of the warrior; it aroused anticipation within her, "Hello." She repeated.

Apollis continued with the introductions, "Gabrielle, this is my friend, Xena. She's a remarkable warrior." He added with pride. "And a loyal friend. Come, let us all get to know one another better over a warm meal."

After a healthy meal, Gabrielle was feeling much better. They sat at their table for a while and talked. Apollis was very friendly and had many stories about his adventures throughout the known world. Xena was quiet and most often spoke only when necessary. Apollis' tales were both enchanting and fascinating, but Gabrielle found herself wondering more about the mysterious female warrior.

Before Apollis had the opportunity to begin yet another story, Gabrielle took the opportunity to inquire about Xena, "What about your adventures? Are you really a warrior?"

"Some people would call me a warrior." Xena smiled.

"And others would call you a savior." Apollis chuckled. "Either way, you are worth your weight in gold to Greece."

"A savior?" Gabrielle smiled. "I'm surprised I haven't heard of you before; hasn't anyone written about you?"

"Not yet." Apollo answered. "But I can personally guarantee that Xena's name will go down in history as..."

"A hero." Gabrielle concluded.

"A legend." Apollis added. "The Legend of Xena: Savior of Greece. Has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you say, Xena?"

"I find it hard to believe anyone would ever be interested in writing about me." Xena replied. "People tend to stray from the truth and create their own versions of what it is they desire."

"Unless it is the truth that they desire." Gabrielle quickly responded.

"Truth is sometimes ugly." Apollis agreed, "But heroes are allowed to have a dark side, Xena. It's romantic in a way."

"I've never been one for romance." Xena slowly stood from her bench. "I'm going to visit the market. We'll need supplies for the trip." Xena reached into a small bag that was tied around her waist. "Here, this will cover the expense of dinner and a room."

Gabrielle watched as Xena exited the tavern. Her eyes slowly drifted over to Apollis who was still picking at bits of his food. "She's not much for talking, is she?"

"She tells you as much as she wants you to know."

"You know her better than anyone else?" Gabrielle asked.

Apollis smirked, "No."

"I've never met anyone so captivating; so much strength, and yet, she appears humble; but also mysterious and sorrowful, as if she's been tainted by something sinful…" Gabrielle paused, "I never knew that one person could possess such contradicting qualities.

Apollis looked up from his plate, "You've described her very accurately to have known her for such a short time."

"That is strange, isn't it?" Gabrielle asked. "I feel so drawn to her."

"Well, many people are drawn to Xena. She has the affect, you know." Apollis laughed lightly. "Be careful or you'll end up like me…"

"What do you mean?"

The tavern door suddenly opened and a tall, dark, looking man stepped into the doorway. All who were in the tavern, including Gabrielle and Apollis, noticed his presence immediately.

"I come in search of the man who killed my brother!"

Apollis quickly rose from his seat and drew his sword, "What's the meaning of this? You have no right to barge in on these innocent citizens."

"I have every right!" The man roared. "I found my brother's body only hours ago! He was sitting on a bench and appeared to be resting. I was nearly convinced he had died in his sleep, until I saw the stab wound in his back!"

Gabrielle felt her heart sink to her stomach and the color vanished from her face. Apollis' cool demeanor did not change. If he had any fear, it did not show.

"What makes you think the man you seek is here?" Apollis questioned as he slowly stepped closer to the stranger.

"I have a witness who saw him come in here." The man replied. "I have come inside alone, to give this murderer a chance to stand up, be a man, and confess what he has done. If he is too cowardly to come forth, I'll have my witness point him out to me. I'll kill him with even greater pleasure knowing he was no man at all, but a worthless vermin."

"All right." Apollis remarked, "Your demands are fair enough." He raised his voice so that everyone in the tavern could hear him. "If you are not the one who killed this man's brother, leave this tavern, immediately!"

A hoard of people rushed towards the door, all of them thankful they were leaving such a dangerous scene. Gabrielle lingered around only long enough for Apollis to demand she leave the tavern as well. Within only a few seconds, Apollis and the stranger were the only two standing in the tavern.

"So, you admit to what you have done!" The man's anger flared as he drew his sword.

"The man I killed today was a slave trader." Apollis replied. "He had young girls locked in a cage behind his store. I am a man who does not believe in slavery."

"You are a pathetic Greek! See if your Gods spare you from Tartarus!" The man violently swung his blade at Apollis' head. Apollis ducked and counter attacked with a sweeping kick, knocking the man's legs out from underneath him and leaving him lying on his back.

Apollis stood over top his opponent, his sword pointed into his prey's neck, "I have no interest in killing two brothers on the same day." He stated. "Go home, before I break your mother's heart once more." Apollis lifted his blade.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Outside the tavern, Gabrielle paced back and forth. She was torn between trying to hide for safety, and offering some sort of assistance to Apollis. What could she do? She had no weapon, nor would she know how to use one if she did. She could call for guards, but Apollis may be the one they decide to take to prison. Relief flooded over her when she saw Xena making her way through the crowd of people who had gathered outside the tavern, each of them eager to see who would be the victor.

"Thank the Gods!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she ran over to Xena. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What happened?" Xena asked, as she set her bags down on the ground.

"A man came into the tavern looking for Apollis. Everyone was told to leave… I wanted to help, but I didn't know what to do. This is entirely my fault. If not for me, then Apollis would never have…."

Before Gabrielle could finish, loud cheers filled the street. Gabrielle and Xena turned quickly to see the man who had came for vengeance emerge from the tavern and raise his hands in triumph.

"My friends!" The man broadcasted, "My brother's murder has been avenged! I have restored his honor!" Again cheers roared throughout the street.

"No!" Gabrielle shouted as she ran into the tavern. Xena quickly followed behind her. "Apollis! No!" Gabrielle rushed to Apollis who was lying lifeless on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Tears streamed down her face as she lifted his head, "How can this be?"

Xena kneeled down on the other side of Apollis. Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to comprehend what had happened.

"I'm so sorry." Gabrielle placed her hand on Apollis' chest.

"Be at peace now, my dear friend." Xena spoke softly as she shook off her emotions and stood to her feet.

Gabrielle slowly stood to her feet as well, "You must despise me." Gabrielle wiped at her tears, "I can't blame you."

"I do not despise you, Gabrielle. You've done nothing wrong."

Gabrielle glanced down at the body once more, "What do we do?"

"We take him to Greece, for his funeral."

Gabrielle covered her hand with her mouth, "I can't believe this. This is so horrible…"

"We cannot sleep here tonight." Xena interrupted. "It's not safe. We must leave. Now."

Gabrielle shut up immediately, and nodded her head that she understood.

Xena used Apollis' own blanket to cover his body and two guards helped her lift him onto his horse. Gabrielle climbed up behind Xena; they immediately departed Jerusalem. They rode for several hours. By nightfall, Gabrielle was exhausted and could barely hold herself up on the horse. The ride had been drenched in silence, making it even harder to stay awake. She caught herself resting her head on Xena's shoulders and dozing off several times.

"Whoa." Xena commanded the horse as they finally came to a stop. "We can rest here." She announced as she helped Gabrielle off the back of the horse, and then jumped off herself. "Do you know how to make a fire?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'll gather firewood. You set up camp."

"All right."

Gabrielle wasn't sure what to do, or what was okay for her to do, so she began with building a small fire. Then she took their water skins down to a nearby river and filled them. When she returned, Xena had three large piles of wood ready for burning.

"My, you're quick." Gabrielle admired.

"Here, you can use this for now." Xena handed Gabrielle a bedroll.

"Do you not have one for yourself?" Gabrielle inquired.

Xena shook her head; "It doesn't get that cold around these parts. I'll be fine."

"I couldn't." Gabrielle attempted to hand the bedroll back to Xena, "You've been too kind to me as it is; if anyone deserves to sleep in the cold tonight, it's me."

"I can purchase a new bedroll in the next town."

Gabrielle was silent for a few moments, "At least let me share with you." The words came out awkward and shaky.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I plan to stay awake most of the night anyway. Wolves may consider my friend here a prime midnight snack."

Gabrielle spread the bedroll out on the ground and snuggled underneath it. It had a very attractive aroma; the same aroma she had caught whiff of when riding behind Xena. It was a blend of leather and soap; a rather clean smell for a warrior, even if she was female.

"Good night." Gabrielle turned towards the fire for warmth, and closed her eyes.

"Good night." Xena repeated as she threw a few more pieces of wood onto the fire and attempted to make herself comfortable as she leaned against a rotting log.

Gabrielle had been asleep no longer than a couple of hours, when her eyes slowly opened and she rose from her bedroll. Xena was shuttering uncontrollably as she strived to warm herself by the fire.

"You're freezing." Gabrielle spoke tenderly, yet with assertion.

"Just a tad colder than I expected." Xena held eye contact with the flames.

"Please, come here." Gabrielle positioned herself over to the far side of the bedroll, "There's room for two."

Xena finally let her pride collapse; her icy skin brushed against Gabrielle's warm body as she burrowed under the blanket. Gabrielle rolled over on her side, facing Xena, allowing them both more room. Xena turned her back to Gabrielle and faced the fire. At first, Gabrielle felt neglected, but the feeling quickly vanished when she told herself she was being utterly ridiculous.

The next morning, Gabrielle awoke to the sound of Xena packing up camp. She hadn't even felt her leave the bedroll. Xena noticed Gabrielle was awake, but said nothing as she continued packing. Gabrielle got up from the bedroll and packed it tightly, placing it back on the horse where it belonged. Xena poured water on the embers of the fire to ensure its life was drained.

"If you are hungry, I have fruit in my bag." Xena offered. "You can eat while we ride." Xena mounted her horse and then pulled Gabrielle up behind her. "What is the name of your village?"

"Potidaea."

"Perfect. We are close to Potidaea." Xena stated matter-of-factly. "We can be there in a about three more days. It's on the border of Greece, so it won't be much longer."

"I have no real desire to return to my village." Gabrielle's response was a sad one. "Potidaea had just been ransacked by a warlord when the merchant came along and gathered all the young women. My mother had recently given birth to a little boy." Gabrielle momentarily paused before continuing, "She was weak from labor when the warlord took them both."

"A warlord took your mother and newborn brother?" Xena questioned, seeking clarification.

"Yes. He kept commenting on what a fine pair they would make for him. I suppose he was in search of a wife and child." Gabrielle sighed, "I tell myself that they are safe, because he wanted them for his own benefit."

"That is most likely true." Xena agreed. "He may have seen an opportunity to raise the boy as his own, and shape him into some sort of an heir." Xena marveled at how well Gabrielle was able to talk about such a horrific subject matter.

"I was kidnapped months ago. I didn't think it was possible, but the pain has slowly dulled away. My main concern became staying alive and escaping from the merchant. I prayed to the Gods that someone with a kind heart would purchase me so that I would at least be free of that evil merchant. I had given up hope, and then Apollis appeared." Gabrielle's voiced softened and lowered as she spoke her last sentence.

"And your father? What of him?"

"Dead." Gabrielle replied. "He passed away before my mother even knew she was with child. He was old, much older than my mother." With a very soft and inviting voice, Gabrielle asked, "What about your past? I know so little about you."

"My past isn't really anything to talk about." Xena simply replied.

"I told you about my history. It's only fair that you share a little in return." Gabrielle coaxed.

"I have nothing worth sharing." Xena remarked steadily, her eyes gazing ahead on the road.

"Come now, is it really that satisfying to hide yourself from the world? Do you not yearn for a friend with whom you can confide in; a soul mate that can share your burdens along with your pleasures?" Gabrielle shook her head, "From the very moment I met you, I asked myself how someone could possibly be so alluring and, yet, so distant; so mysterious."

"I am not mysterious." Xena refined, "Simply because I choose not to expose myself to others, a stranger no less, does not make me alluring, it ensures that I am on my own."

"Then it is mysterious why you would ever want to be lonesome." Gabrielle concluded.

"I never said I wanted to be lonesome."

"Good." Gabrielle smirked, "I'm glad you agree."

Xena turned her head quickly to face Gabrielle, "Agree to what?"

"That you need a friend."

"I have friends." Xena's tone was defensive. "I'm heading to Greece to return one of them now." She added.

"Yes, I know." Gabrielle's sympathy was obvious in reference to Apollis, but she wanted to avoid that subject, at least for the time being. "I don't mind traveling. I rather like it. You do a lot of traveling, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You roam villages and cities, helping those who need it most?"

"Look, if you're insinuating what I think you are…"

"I'm excellent at writing." Gabrielle boasted. "I could record your travels and endeavors and secure your spot in history. Your legend."

"Gabrielle, stop." Xena's demeanor suddenly took on a more forceful nature. "I appreciate the offer, but I do not desire to have my travels and endeavors recorded."

"Fine. I can write other things for you. I'm good with fiction. Or I can write letters for you. Are you a fan of poetry? I'm a bit rusty, but with some devoted practice I could easily find my muse, especially if I'm traveling alongside someone as inspirational as yourself."

"I'm dropping you off in Potidaea." Xena affirmed.

Gabrielle let out a heavy sigh, "You're much more stubborn than I had anticipated."

"So are you." Xena quipped.

"A perfect match, wouldn't you think?" Gabrielle raised one of her eyebrows.

"It seems to me, that you are the one who doesn't want to be lonesome. _You_ are the one that is desperate for a companion."

"Maybe, I am." Gabrielle admitted. "At least I'm not afraid to acknowledge it."

"It is dangerous by my side, Gabrielle. You do not understand what you are asking."

"I'm quite aware of what I am asking. I have nothing in Potidaea. And it obviously wasn't very safe there either, was it? At least allow me to travel with you until you take Apollis home. I want to pay my last respects."

"All right." Xena finally agreed. "You can travel with me until Sparta, but then, you go your own way. I'm not going to be responsible for you after that."

"Apollis is from Sparta? I should have known." Gabrielle glanced back at the body strapped across the horse and then back to Xena, "Where are you from?"

"Here and there." Xena answered.

"Amazing, you can't even directly answer a simple question. You've truly turned being mysterious into an art form."

"Rhodes." Xena mumbled. "I was born in Rhodes, but my father traveled all across Greece selling goods and supplies to armies, guards, warlords, anyone with money. We moved from village to village; city to city. I eventually ended up in Amphipolis with my mother for a short while, and then I took off on my own after that."

"That must have been tough as a child; never having one place to call home."

"I enjoyed it," replied Xena, "all of Greece is my home."

"Well, that's the most optimistic thing you've said since I've met you." Gabrielle teased. There was a short pause between them. "So, when was the last time you had a conversation this long with someone?" she asked, half playfully, half serious.

"Never." Xena confessed. "But you don't give a person much of an option."

A smile flashed across Gabrielle's face. She felt accomplished and satisfied. She decided to end the conversation for a while and allow Xena her much wanted silence. She leaned back and enjoyed the scenery around them, as they trotted closer and closer to the border of Greece.


End file.
